fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Alastor (LoP)
Alastor is a Major character introduced in the First chapter of Leeches of Purity and a fresh newcomer in the Greyscales. Appearance Being a member of the Greyscales, he wears the standard Grey hunting uniform. Personality A cautionary thinker struggling with an impulsive nature. Alastor holds safety as the top priority yet also has a counterproductive habit of acting before thinking during the heat of the moment. This coupled with his moral code makes him argumentative, quickly voicing his opinions and concerns, especially when he sees a safer alternative. While having traces of an elitist attitude, Alastor does harbour a shy, even timid nature when his decisions have grave consequences, and he does care for the well being of common folk. He's also a self-admitted poor liar. Background Born the 3rd son of an aristocratic Family. Alastor was originally intended by his Father to be a Knight, due to a Family superstition that every 3rd son in the family brings good luck to battle, however, he managed to convince his Father to allow him huntership training. Due to their location, he trained under the White Wings guild instead, though, under a Grayscale's tutorship, who he'd eventually become the apprentice of. The Mysterious Villiage The Hunt Begins Disbarking on his first mission with Daniel: to investigate a Swamp Village that had suddenly gone quiet. They travelled by Carriage alongside the hunters, Nathaniel and Vera Crow. Overhearing Nathaniel state he's hoping for beasts, an argument quickly ensued. He then accused Vera of being tainted based on her being a member of the Blackhearts guild, only stopping when Nathaniel threatened him. The others suddenly catching the scent of a nearby beast, the carriage was ordered to stop and under Nathaniel's orders they split up to search for it. Questioning why they were following his orders Daniel reminded him that Nathaniel was more experienced and when he brought up his wealth, Daniel stated that fact was irrelevant. Once the couple had found the beast, they both watched as they hunted it down. Seeing Nathaniel leap onto the high tree branches, Daniel cryptically explained to him it was something that came with time. Once the beast was incapacitated he was brought to the scene as a test of his knowledge. After examining the beast, knowing it was a Famp and most likely a Villager he debunked the possibilities and was congratulated on his investigation. Listening to Vera's ritual before putting the Famp down, he watched them curiously as they returned to the carriage. An Unexpected Welcome As the carriage continued on Nathaniel noticed he seemed troubled, after being told not to think about the beast's once being human he snapped back on Nathaniel's joy of killing them, only to replied about it being their job. Vera then stated them being once good was precisely the reason she does her job. Watching the couple banter, he continued to argue about their lack of professionalism and Vera asked if he'd rather they quit. When he replied no, Vera ended the debate by saying that nothing would prevent their enjoyment. Coming to another sudden stop, the driver had decided to drop them off a considerable distance, overhearing Nathaniel and the driver argue, he attempted to bribe him only to be laughed at and accused of attempting to impress his superiors. Now having to continue on foot, as they neared their destination, confused over the lack of encounters they checked their map and Nathaniel expressed disappointment at how close they were yet not picking up on a pureblood's scent. Jumping at the chance to argue only resulting in Daniel being fed up and taking Nathaniel on to scout ahead. Now left alone with Vera, she questioned why he took issue with them. Bringing up their childish antics, she argued it was fine since no public nor threats were around and how it lightens up the mood. Eventually, Alastor agreed their antics were fine in hindsight and to put aside their love of battle. Catching up with the other two who confirming the village was infested, Vera told them their differences may have been settled and told Nathaniel to stop when he tried to rub in his love of combat. Once by the entrance, the group was surprised by the various sounds and more so by the appearance of a guard who had the gate opened for them, shocking them with what was inside. An Unusual Village After being greeted outside the gate by the guard, Lenny Stoneheart and seeing the Villiage being inhabited by various beasts without conflict. The hunters discussed the revelation among themselves bringing up smaller examples, coming to the conclusion of a possible cult. Before they come with a plan of action, Nathaniel went towards the guard and returned horrified, explaining the guard's skin is slime-coated. When the others decided to take Lenny's invitation, Alastor protested believing coming back with reinforcements would be better, only to be reminded Lenny may have had no intention of letting them leave. Following Lenny through the Village afterwards, taking note of how strange it was to see the beasts cooperating, he noticed beneath the floorboards Ralets were swimming in the water. Just after noticing them, Echidnas suddenly surrounded them. As Lenny attempted to calm them down, he was offered up to inspection, though it took Daniel to convince him to go through with it, upon approaching them he was shoved to the floor to be investigated. Once the Echidnas were satisfied the others rushed to his aid, finding he only suffered a small cut but was nonetheless dazed. Carried over to the hunter's Den by Daniel and Vera, once there they saw to his wounds, Nathaniel then came inside and expressed frustration at their environment before Vera reminded him of an agreement they had made, afterwards he then proposed figuring out what was happening in the Village. The Puzzle Pieces After a series of multiple questions and theories, the only solid conclusions they had were that a Pureblood Echdina and the Mayor, Weasley were the main links. Nathaniel began to start a Religious debate over his use of the White Wing Guild's theories until Vera forced them to drop it and keep the investigation on track. Undecided on Lenny's standing but concluding that some beasts had gone rogue but he lied about the previous Hunters' fates, Nathaniel himself stating that to a hunter, a beast is only worth the thrill they bring in battle. Before Alastor could act on that he reluctantly sent to rest over his injury after being pressured by Daniel. Face to Face The next morning, after Daniel made the hunters breakfast, Vera pulled a prank on Nathaniel by hiding a Leech beneath his plate. After Nathaniel screamed and humiliated himself, he grabbed and playfought her while his and Daniel's attention was drawn to Lenny knocking on the door. Heading outside with Daniel to talk with him, Lenny informed them that Weasley would like to meet them. He then apologised to him over yesterday, and after pressure from Daniel, he accepted, though it was merely lip service. Informing the couple about the meeting before leaving to see the Mayor, they headed straight to their office and to their confusion a woman came to greet them, after then asking Weasley's whereabouts, the woman announced they were speaking. The Black Guardian After asking for clarity and Weasley confirmed they were speaking with the right person, he argued over their claimed gender in spite of Daniel's protest. Stating how Weasley's feeling and looks wouldn't change how they are, Weasley agreed in the case of their appearance but argued upon observation, they'd understand they were a man on the inside. Confused by this, he asked if Weasley was admitting to not being 'right in the head'. Infuriating both Daniel and Weasley, the former and himself then listened to Weasley's outburst until the arrival of their 'most cherished occupant'. Forced to remain still by the Echidnas, he was helplessly horrified by the sight of Maxwell, a Pureblooded Echidna covered in Leeches. He and Daniel were then grabbed and almost killed once Max learned of Weasley's offence until they calmed him down and made him let them go. After Weasley then apologised For Max's behaviour and Daniel, in turn, had Alastor apologise for his. Weasley then decided to move the meeting to the Hunter's Den on account of their stress. After Daniel agreed and headed back via a different route, Alastor frantically began asking questions on what they should do until Daniel snapped; chastising his idiocy and threatening to hit him and disqualifying him from huntership. Knowing his Father would be furious, he tried to talk him out of it only to be slapped. Returning to the Den after passing Lenny, who asked about the rouge situation only to told it hadn't been decided, they were let inside by Vera. As Daniel immediately returned to his room ignoring her questions, Vera turned Alastor and asked what he had done. A Hunter's Meeting Explaining his actions after Vera served him tea, and later expressed her disappointment at what he'd done, not wanting to know the details. As he then began to describe the Leechmonger to her, Daniel returned from his room and provided its name and the birthmark he took note of, explaining Weasley knowing who it once was. Once Vera then left to relay the information to Nathaniel, Daniel prepared tea for himself and, hesitantly, for him as well. After doing so, Daniel told him he was debating with himself over giving him a second chance, but admitting their limited numbers left him no choice. Committing on how in a mere day he had brought him to the breaking point, nearly putting years of training to waste. Implying being more afraid of his father than ashamed of his idiocy, Daniel threatened to take off his head if he didn't get his act together. Once Weasley then arrived for the meeting they gave them the job of hunting down the rouges as predicted, Weasley also admitted the beasts -not including the Ralets and Echindas- weren't entirely obedient and they didn't want to risk an uprising by sending their Echindas, understanding their nature. Before Weasley then left, however, he asked as Maxwell comes and goes, why couldn't he deal with them. After being told Maxwell refuses to travel far from them, Maxwell surprised them by being right by the door as Weasley opened it. Once they left Nathaniel began laughing at their circumstances and his newfound suspicion, before elaborating, he told everyone to prepare for their hunt. A Secret Clue Gathering all their weapons and equipment, he was amazed by Nathaniel and Vera's custom-made weapons, calling Nathaniel's sword as "anarchistic as his dress sense". Nathaniel then explained he noticed Weasley discomfort at answering a question Daniel asked. Believing Weasley and Lenny were leaving out details, despite Alastor's objections the hunters decided to use their job as an opportunity to split up and investigate the woods, hoping Lenny would have information to guide them. Once sundown came, they made way to see Weasley outside their office, who then guided them to the docks, along the way, Weasley told them of how dealt with an uprising and executed the ringleader. Disturbed by the story, he asked Weasley why they didn't just imprison them. Being told it was in disrepair, hence not an option, Alastor commented how lucky he felt, offending Weasley by the implication they held offence in the same regard as "attempted murder". As he attempted to apologise, Weasley moved on, leaving him with Daniel reminding him to think before speaking. Joined by Lenny as the left the Village. Once they reach what remained of the dock and its only boat, he apologised for his behaviour only for Weasley to not only not accept it, but scold him for it. Getting on the boat, frustrated at the refusal, Weasley told him acceptance would take time. As the hunters then sailed away, Nathaniel revealed a letter Lenny had given him during Alastor's attempted apology, telling them Lenny's son was kept in a cave southwest of the village. Following the Trail Feeling the letter was enough to go by, the group agreed to split up. In regards to the letter condemning Weasley, Alastor initially believed it to be so, until Daniel told him, Vera's opinion was more important as she was a veteran. Upon knowing Nathaniel and Vera were going to rouge's Alastor convinced them Vera would be better to come him instead, correctly assuming her scent was lesser compared to Nathaniel and Daniel's. Finding an abandoned boat along the way, after investigating it and concluding it was where Maxwell got infected by a Ralet, the group decided to split up from there as Nathaniel and Daniel now had a mean to return, and the site indicated other beasts nearby. Along the way southwest, he asked Vera why she hadn't commented on Weasley refusing his apology. Explaining she didn't like hammering points, she turned the question around and asked if he was merely trying to get back on Daniel's good side. Admitting it played a part, but insisting he meant it, he changed the topic to her still referring to Weasley as a 'he', even without their presence, asking if she actually believed their claim. Unsure herself, Vera sighted other times she came across unusual people, hence Weasley claims didn't seem outside possibility. In defence of using male pronouns for Weasley, she asked if he knew anyone who was disabled, after telling her he had an Uncle who was half-blind from battle, she stated she saw it in the same light, in that she wouldn't bring attention to details outside someone's control. Understanding her point, he then apologised for calling her a whore when they first met, only for her to say it wasn't entirely wrong after accepting it, mildly flirting with him, much to his embarrassment. Reaching land roughly where they'd expect the cave to be, he then asked her if she believed he could qualify for huntership, telling him only his recent action had given her some faith in spite of recent actions, the two soon overheard screams as they travelled through the woods. Beasts and Monsters Investigating the screams, they found the Leechmonger torturing several people to death repeatedly. Unable to watch for long, he fled the scene, under the assumption Weasley knew of the Leechmonger's actions. After Vera caught up to him twice, she convinced him that confronting them would only worsen the situation and that for now, they couldn't do anything for the Leechmonger's prisoners. Now realising they were lost and had no means to know where the boat was, they reluctantly headed to the Village front gates, opting for Vera to lie to Lenny about what they discovered, as he was a poor liar. Once there, to their relief the Famp, Howard was standing watch, however, he, unsure if he should let them inside, got Lenny's attention. Once in, Lenny ecstatically tried to find out what they knew, and while Vera managed to lie and convince him, his expression and reluctance to answer him tipped him off, and he quickly figured out the truth. As Lenny ran and confronted Weasley in his newfound rage, Vera told him to prepare for what was coming, the Leechmonger's wrath. Burnt Down Ambitions Grabbing Weasley as they desperately tried in vain to calm Maxwell down as he broke down the main gate, getting out of the way before it collapsed. The Leechmonger began to call out and turn the Village's beastly inhabitants against the hunters, he and Vera were forced to stand their ground against them. With the help of Nathaniel and the Echindas, Charly and Lisa, who Weasley ordered to help, they managed to hold off the first wave. After a Nosferatu accidentally hit Maxwell, resulting in them mistaking Nathaniel for their attacker, the second wave appeared, outnumbering them enough, that they were forced to retreat to the Hunter's Den after with Vera shortening their numbers before joining. After Nathaniel covered their retreat, allowing them to reach the Daniel and Lenny, the latter attempted to kill Weasley. Rushing in to block the blow, he misjudged and cut his throat by accident. Horrified by what he had done, as the Leechmonger came by and saw the blood on his sword and Weasley's face -from Lenny spitting at them-, it attempted to kill him only for Daniel to jump in the way and sacrifice himself. Forced to watch as Vera was sent crashing through homes and his mentor was thrown around before being drained of blood, desperately begging him to stop. As he mourned his loss, Nathaniel came carrying Vera who had passed out from her wounds and forced him to watch over her in the Hunter's Den, under the threat of death. Lone Frantic Beasts Tending to Vera's wound the best he could, Weasley arrived shortly after. After explaining to them what happened to her, he explained that only silver to heart could kill her and others similar upon seeing Weasley's shock. When Weasley realised that meant he didn't kill Lenny by accident, he told them that was irrelevant to his guilt. Bubbling around, he tried to find a cloth to until Weasley pointed out one right next to him. Refusing help, he claimed it was undignified until Weasley yelled out how Lenny's blood was also on them, and watching someone suffer because they refused to acknowledge the monster their best friend had become also lacks dignity. The two then helped each other clean the blood on themselves and as Weasley wondered if Nathaniel stood a chance against Maxwell, he assured them that after seeing him in action, he did. One's Tragic Memories Learning of the Leechmonger's death after the beastly inhabitants started screaming and passing out, as well as the leeches burning to ashes, he didn't take advantage due to recent decisions all backfire and stuck to Nathaniel's orders. When Weasley -who had gone to find Nathaniel- returned with him, he quickly helped to place in a bedroom to recover. The next morning after Nathaniel's recovery, he thanked him for avenging his mentor and apologised for his recent behaviour and admitted to misjudging him. While the apology was returned, Nathaniel's usual sarcastic demeanour still annoyed him. After hearing Weasley's tale of their rape and how Maxwell was forced to watch, once Nathaniel comforted them and let them release their sorrow, he escorted them home. As he again apologised to Weasley for how he talked to them, Weasley told him that one day they'll forgive him. Life Starts Anew The following night, Nathaniel would take Daniel's place as his tutor, working with him to track down the beasts that fled. During which, as he expressed his doubts of being worthy of huntership, Nathaniel told him that despite his faults he's both capable and his heart's in the right place, though not without taking jabs at his believes, leaving him both annoyed and confused on what to think of him. Returning to the Hunter's Den once they were satisfied with their hunt count, they found Vera and Weasley waiting by the stairs. After being confirmed of the men's passing, he asked if it was quick only to be met with silence before heading inside. The following night, with his first mission over, Alastor sat quietly contemplating over the loss of his mentor. Bitterness and Vengence A New Home Resting throughout most of the way to the Crow family's home, waking up once by the Colvernado Village gates to ID himself to the guards. After Weasley arranged to have their citizenship papers, the carriage travelled through town. While Weasley was in wonder of the Village's wealth, he was appalled by its villagers openly partaking in crooked games and brawls. Along the way, everyone's attention was diverted to a raging drunk, noticing the Crows interest he asked who they were only to be dismissed. Once at the Crow's home, and taken aback by their wealth, Nathaniel told him he'd fill in his report during the rest of the week their mission was supposed to last, and Vera would come along with him to Daniel’s wife. Whole New Life Now moving to the Village of Salidan. Staring off along the way, Vera correctly guessed he was thinking on what to say to Daniel's wife, advising him to be sincere and earnest. Once there, they were surprised to see the security was more strict and thorough than Colvernado's. When Vera was informed that the Vile and Palebloods in the area were at war. He questioned who they were and she explained they were the two most powerful gangs in Purgatorian Villages before being cleared to go inside and see the growing tension within the Village. Many New Faces Reaching Daniel’s home, he decided to give the wife the news on his lonesome. Once there, however, he froze and could only offer his apologies as he gave Daniel's ashes. Looking straight for a place to rest afterwards, they quickly found an Inn named the Resting Horseman which was heavily under Vileblood guard. Wanting to look elsewhere, Vera convinced him it was the safest place. While the guards initially told them to leave, to his surprise not only did they soon recognise Vera, but she could freely mock them without risk. She then alluded to Nathaniel having a history with them, and that by proxy gave her "privilege". Before he could Nathaniel had a criminal history, Vera ordered him to stop and told the doorman they were looking for a place to stay. A man named Alfred Falstone then appeared by the door and asked why Vera was there, refusing to let them through otherwise. After Vera told him what he wanted, they proceeded inside, Alastor realising Falstone was perving on Vera before he was patted on the back. Further in they were greeted by the one in charge, Bert, while also closely watched by a Blackheart couple and dozens of Vileblood members. After Vera made the assumption the Vilebloods had caused the war, one of the members lashed out but before Bert decided on how to respond, he went to Alastor, noticing he was a recruit, he was asked if he had his "claws". Answering no, Bert just told the member to be more respectful to women. Going to reception to book their room, Vera offered him a drink and he settled for milk before going straight to their room. Once Vera joined him downstairs as he was undressing, she asked how he was doing to which he answered he felt "like a pig in the midst of wolves". Vera then cleared up that the Vilebloods now go by as the Venson Family and recommend him to only refer to them as such. Bert then came to the door, and he and Vera had a private talk. Returning the same time the drinks arrived, Vera told him she was just given strong news. When asked if it stronger than her pint of whisky, she drank the entire glass in one shot and told him it wasn't even close. As he was shocked at how effortlessly she drank it, she began to undress and make sexual advantages on him in a mildly drunk state. Resistant at first, pointing out she was married and the advances were out of nowhere, she countered by telling him not only was her relationship open but also pointed out the numerous occasions he's hinted of interest in her. Her advances continuing on, he eventually gave in and slept with her. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of beasts. * Lenny (Caused). Relationships Vera Crow While immediately resentful of her for being affiliated with the Blackhearts. Over the course of their first mission together, he grew to respect her skills and coming to an understanding despite his differing views. He also has an affection for her which she occasionally teases him about, which eventually lead to him sleeping with her when took advantage of it during a drunken state, however, the affection is purely physical. Nathaniel Crow Quickly taking a disliking of him due to his enjoyment of battle. Over the course of their first mission together, he grew to respect Nathaniel's skills in spite of his flaws and questionable professionalism, and even though he struggles to summerise his thoughts of him, he does ultimately see him as a good -if annoying- person and skilled hunter. Daniel His late mentor and partner, the two had a struggling relationship due to Alastor being opinionated and impulsive, often getting into needless arguments. After these traits almost killed them, Daniel had, had enough, threatening to end his huntership and becoming quick to shut down any sign of him acting up, even forgetting why he took him as his apprentice in the first place. However, in the end, he sacrificed himself to save his life, and Alastor can't help but blame himself for his demise. Weasley Henceforth Initially and openly viewing Weasley as crazy, due to their claims of manhood, resulting in them hating him at first, and even scolding him for attempting to apologise. After Daniel's demise at Maxwell's hands, however, the two began to put aside their first meeting and while still unconvinced of Weasley's claims he was horrified and remorseful once he learned of the events they had gone through prior to their meeting. Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Leeches of Purity Category:Leeches of Purity Characters Category:WalkerSniper